Circus of terror
by Arendellecitizen
Summary: The circus is in town! Lady Elsa decides to attend a circus, but becomes smitten with one of the gymnasts, little does she know that there are dark forces at work. (Elsanna, non-related, Victorian AU) (TW: Graphic violence, mention of rape, Sex)


It was a warm spring day in London. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the flowers were blooming. Plastered on walls here and there were posters advertising the Hellsing Bros. Circus, which apparently was only going to be in town for a few days.  
Lady Elsa was making her way down the road. She noticed a poster on the wall for the circus. it seemed like a good distraction.

Elsa made her way to the circus tent, seeing the large blue stripey structure from afar

There was a small crowd of men, women, and children gathered outside the tent. Standing between them and the entrance was a thin man in what appeared to be a purple suit with a bow tie, gloves, and a large top hat.

The man grinned. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and ghouls!" he called out. "Step right up! Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of delight, horror, fantasy and terror! Your every wish is our command, your every whimsical desire brought to life! But I'm warning you: there's always a price."

Elsa smiled, charmed by the man's enthusiasm. He appeared to be the ringmaster of the show.

Elsa quickly bought her ticket and took her seat in the tent, eager for the show to begin

The man in the top took centre stage. "My name is Lucas Hellsing. Welcome, one and all, to the greatest show on Earth!"

Elsa watched eagerly at the first act began.

"Bring out the clowns!" the ringmaster signalled

A group of six clowns ran out, laughing madly. They took pratfalls to the delight of the audience.

Elsa giggled. it had been many years since she had been entertained by this. She looked at the programme she had been given, noticing there was a gymnastics event on next

"And now, my people, would you kindly direct your attention upwards, where our star gymnast is about to begin her routine!" The ringmaster called out.

Elsa looked up at the tightrope above her, keen to watch the act.

The gymnast was a stunningly beautiful young woman with strawberry-blonde hair done up in twin braids. She walked out onto a tightrope, then began to bounce up and down on it, flipping and spinning with each jump.

Elsa blushed slightly, admiring the girl's beauty.

After a few minutes, the woman intentionally jumped off of the tightrope, dropping several feet down to the floor of the tent. She landed perfectly on one foot.

Elsa clapped, being very impressed by the girl's acrobatics.

Once the show was over, Elsa made her way to the gymnast's trailer, wanting to thank the girl  
"The door's unlocked," a soft playful sounding voice called back.

Elsa walked into the trailer, "good evening, I hope I am not disturbing you."

The acrobat got out of her seat and flashed a seductive smile. "Not at all. Did you enjoy the show?"

"Very much, I am lady Elsa frost, of the house of Arendelle, I came to say thank you for such a splendid show," Elsa introduced herself

"My name is Anna. It's a pleasure to meet you," The girl replied.

"You have a very beautiful name," Elsa commented, "and are very beautiful in general"

"I know. One thing all of the performers here share is exceptional beauty," Anna chirped.

Elsa blushed bright red

She grinned. "You know, you're very pretty yourself."

Elsa went more even more red, turned on by Anna's advances. Part of her wanted to go and kiss Anna, but Elsa fought the urge to do so.

Anna could feel Elsa's desire. She leaned in and kissed Elsa's lips.

Elsa blushed and tenderly kissed back.

"You should probably go. You don't want to know what happens if they catch you here after the show ends," Anna stated, pulling back.

"But I want to stay and get to know you, miss Anna," Elsa refused, "I'm in love with you."

She giggled. "That's not necessarily a good thing."

"Why?" Elsa wondered

"Don't ask questions if you aren't prepared to know the answers," Anna remarked.

"Miss Anna, I am one of the most educated women in this land, I think I'm prepared," Elsa told her.

"If you insist. There's much more to this circus than meets the eye. We're-"

Just then, Lucas entered the trailer. "Oh. I see we still have a guest."

"It's all right, Mr. Hellsing," Anna quickly explained. "She was just leaving."

"No, I'm not," Elsa refused, "Mr. Hellsing, I was just making small talk with your gymnast, I'm quite fond of her."

"Are you now?" He smirked.

Anna shot Elsa a look that said, "Leave. Now."

"Yes, I am" Elsa looked at the man, "I can sense you don't seem approving of this"

"Do you remember my introduction?" he asked. "I said that there's always a price. And unless I'm very much mistaken, you won't be willing to pay it."

Anna's eyes filled with panic. She looked pleadingly at Elsa.

"Yes I do, but I already paid my price, ten shillings and sixpence for my ticket" Elsa looked at the man, "if this is some sort of a joke, I'm not laughing"

"Then I strongly suggest you take Miss Anna's advice, madam. Leave...while you still can."

Elsa was not having any of this man's nonsense," very well then, I'll leave, with her."

Elsa pulled Anna by the hand, letting her run out of the circus ground together, running with the girl as fast as she could.

Anna pulled away once they reached the gate, "No, I can't leave."  
"Anna, whatever that circus is, it's clearly bad for you, I'm offering a better life," Elsa replied.

"You don't understand. I literally can't leave. I'm physically unable to," Anna pleaded.

"what are you talking about?" Elsa asked.

Anna sighed. "There are forces at work here that you couldn't begin to comprehend."

"Try me"

"I…I can't. I can't tell you. Please, Elsa, leave. Don't come back. Forget this place."

"No, I love you, Anna, tell me everything," Elsa begged

Anna turned away. "I can't. I'm bound by my contract."

"contract? what kind? if it's a contract just break it."

"You wouldn't understand," Anna softly said.

"I can understand, Anna, tell me," Elsa implored.

She sighed. "Look at the last name," she replied simply. With that, she began to back to her trailer.

Hellsing.

Hell.

"You're a devil!" Elsa realised.

Elsa rushed back to Anna grabbing the hand again.

Anna looked at Elsa, a look of regret in her eyes, "No. I'm a succubus. That's why you're attracted to me."

"Anna, please, be with me, don't be a slave to being what you are," Elsa tried to convince her new lover.

"I have to. This circus is my world. We're all demons. The clowns, the strongmen, me...we belong to them," Anna began to explain, "Long ago, I was like you. I was human. My family abused me, so I ran away. The brothers offered me sanctuary here, as a performer. All they asked was that I sign the contract." Her eyes filled with tears. "I…I gave them my soul."

"Sign, you mean like paper? where would they keep that?" Elsa asked, curiously.

"I don't know. You'll never be able to find it. The brothers are too powerful. They'll kill you," Anna replied.

"Then I'll die knowing I fought for your love," Elsa vowed.

"Please, don't do this. This place was designed to corrupt the souls of mortals. Your soul is still pure. You have to leave!"

"No, Anna," Elsa said, "I love you."

"They won't let me go. They own me," Anna retorted.

Elsa then had a thought, "they own you, well what if you changed ownership? What if I buy your contract?"

"That's not how it works. You can't buy a contract like this. Believe me, I tried. There's only one way they'll release me," Anna stated.

"and what's that?" Elsa asked, wanting to help her new lover any way she could.

"Equivalent exchange," Anna explained, They'll give me back my soul...but you'd have to give them yours. You would take my place. I can't do that to you. This life...it's a fate worse than death."

"Maybe they can't have my soul, but I know a lot of people who would be better off in your place," Elsa remarked.

Anna looked at Elsa. "You need to leave, Elsa. Forget this place. Forget me."

"No, I won't, wait here Anna," Elsa told her. She then marched off to find the demons who had been controlling Anna.

xXx

The Hellsing brothers, Lucas and Hayden, were relaxing in their trailer, drinking fine wine.

"The girl is coming," Lucas remarked. "She wants to bargain for Anna."

Hayden smiled. "Let her try."

Elsa then entered the trailer, "good evening, sirs."

"Enough pleasantries. We know why you're here," Lucas smirked.

"And I know what you are, demon-folk," Elsa stated, "you took Anna in and made her your slave"

"And you came to bargain for her freedom," Hayden finished.

"Correct," Elsa said, "I am prepared to offer you anything, money, land, power, marriage to me, a great number of human souls."

"Souls, you say?" Lucas wondered.

"Yes, there are a great number of foul criminals in this city, murders, thieves, adulterers," Elsa explained.

"We have no need for them. They will go to Hell in the end," Hayden stated.

"Alright, I have a few loyal servants in my household, I'm sure their souls would suffice," Elsa offered.

"Interesting," Hayden commented, stroking his black beard.

"So we have a deal?"

"I never said that."

Elsa sighed, "I suppose i could thing of some other option for you."

"Oh, there's no need. We're interested in the souls, aren't we, Lucas?"

"Yes we are, Hayden. The issue is this: how can we be sure that you aren't lying? That you haven't been playing us for fools this entire time?"

Elsa then offered the two men a glass "A drink of good fortune usually proves honesty, gentlemen."

"Very well," Hayden agreed, the two demons accepting their drinks.

Lucas sipped his wine, then began to convulse violently, shouting in pain. "Holy water!"

"Yes, I slipped some in your drink, but don't worry I have the antidote," Elsa informed them "but I'll only give it to you if you free Anna."

Hayden scowled. "You really think we'll listen to you after you poison my brother?!"

"No, but you listen, your drink had holy water too," Elsa reminded him, "you'll be feeling the effects any minute now."

Hayden suddenly began convulsing as well. "Y-you bitch!"

"Maybe, but you two are a pair of right bastards," Elsa remarked.

"You do realise...if we die...you'll never get the contract," Hayden groaned.

"Maybe, but that means Anna won't have a contract," Elsa said, "She'll be free."

"No. As long as the contract is whole, her soul belongs to Hell," Hayden growled.

"Well, I'll have you know that the holy water won't kill you, it will just make you suffer in agony forever," Elsa smirked.

Lucas glared at her, staggering to his feet. "You will die for this."

"No, I will be alive and have a pleasant life with Anna."

As if on cue, Anna burst into the room. "Leave her alone!"

"Anna!" Elsa cheered.

Lucas grinned. "Good. Now she can watch you burn!" He conjured a fireball and threw it at Elsa.

"NO!" Anna shoved Elsa out of the way, the fireball knocking her to the floor.

"Anna!" Elsa cried.

Elsa scowled at the demon for trying to hurt her lover. She then took a knife from the nearby wall and used it to cut off Lucas's hand in one fell slash.

Lucas shrieked in agony, clutching his wrist.

Hayden stepped up, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should."

Elsa threw the knife, the weapon landing in Hayden's eye.

"GAAAAHHH!" Hayden cried out.

"Break the contract now, or the next knife will go in your cock," Elsa sternly told the demon, picking up another knife.

Hayden scowled. "Never!"

"As you wish" Elsa agreed, throwing the knife into Hayden's crotch.

Hayden shrieked in agony, then slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Elsa pulled Lucas up, "break the contract, and I might make you suffer a little less than him.

"Not a chance. I'll die before I'll submit!"

Elsa took yet another knife and stabbed it directly into Lucas's head.

Lucas let out a final scream, blood running down his face.

She watched as the demon slumped to the floor, dead.

From the other side of the room, she heard Anna groan softly.

"It's okay, Anna" Elsa comforted Anna, sitting by her side.

"One upside of being a demon: I have no soul to burn." She smiled weakly, making a bad joke.

"Where are the contracts?" Elsa asked. "If these two wouldn't break it, we'll have to do it ourselves"

"Probably the safe," Anna assumed, pointing to the large metal safe in the room, "but I don't know the combination."

"Not to worry, my father used to crack safes as a living" Elsa replied.

She managed to unlock the safe, finding a large pile of old brown papers inside it.

"D-don't destroy them all," Anna said. "The others...this is the only life they know. They were sold as infants."

"I'm not, I'm changing the names of who they belong to," Elsa said, "My estate will care for them"

"Don't bother. Hayden is still alive. He'll run this place."

"I'll just change yours then," Elsa offered.

"Please...I don't want to be a demon anymore. I want to be human again. Please, destroy it."

Elsa did as Anna asked and tore the contract in half.

The moment she did so, a bright yellow light flew into Anna. Her back arched up, and she let out an inhuman scream. Finally, she collapsed back to the floor.

Elsa held Anna close to her, "Anna!"

Anna opened her eyes. "I…I feel..."

"Free?" Elsa assumed.

"Yes," Anna cheered, "The demon is gone. I'm…I'm human again."

"Come on Anna," Elsa said, "let's get you home."

xXx

Elsa brought Anna back to her manor house and ran her in a nice warm bath.

She got Anna out of the dirty circus costume she was in and helped her into the bath.

"How do you feel now, Anna?" Elsa wondered.

"So good." She sighed contentedly.

Elsa smiled and sat next to her outside of the bath.

"Elsa, now that I'm safe, there's something I'd like you to do," Anna said after a while.

"Go on," Elsa wondered, "I'm listening."

"Do you have a fireplace or furnace?" Anna asked..

"I have one in the lounge, why?" Elsa answered.

"Because..." She pointed to her costume. "I want to see it burn."

Elsa nodded, "I understand"

Elsa took the costume out of the room and threw, onto the fire downstairs.

"It's done," Elsa told Anna once she got back to the bathroom.

Anna smiled, "Finally."

"You do know those were probably your only clothes, right?" Elsa remarked.

"I don't care. I'm not their plaything anymore," Anna replied.

"Well, I can't have you walking around my manor stark naked," Elsa smirked.

Anna blushed. "Do you...have anything I can wear?"

"I have a few old party gowns I wore when I was younger, they'll probably fit you," Elsa informed Anna.

"Thank you." Anna turned off the water and stepped out of the tub, her beautiful body on display for Elsa.

Elsa blushed deeply. She then walked over, getting naked herself and kissed Anna.

Anna blushed as well, "E-Elsa...can I tell you a secret?"

"You may."

"I…I don't like men. I prefer women," Anna confessed.

"I knew that, when you flirted back at me in the trailer," Elsa cooed.

"Elsa...I want to make love with you," Anna spoke, softly.

"Then let us do just that.

Elsa led Anna to the bedroom and began to kiss her.

Anna kissed back tenderly, a soft moan escaping her.

Elsa fingered Anna deeply, sliding her fingers in an our of her.

"Ohhh..." Anna moaned.

Elsa began to rub their clits together "ooooo!"

Else then grabbed Anna's rear, wanting to arouse her more.

The moment Elsa grabbed her, Anna's eyes snapped open. "D-don't."

Elsa pulled her hand away, "I'm sorry, dearest," She apologised.

"Please don't touch me like that. It...it brings back too many painful memories."

Elsa nodded, "I understand"

Elsa kissed Anna's neck and began to resume fingering.

"Mmm..." Anna sighed.

Elsa kept fingering Anna till she came in a scream of pleasure.

Once Anna came down from her orgasm, she smiled. "That...that's what it should've felt like."

"Anna, will you marry me?" Elsa then asked.

"I…I don't know. I don't think you'll want me," Anna said.

"I will, Anna, I wouldn't have risked my life for you If I didn't," Elsa stated.

"But…I'm…I'm not a virgin. That wasn't my first time," Anna explained.

"So? doesn't mean I don't want you or love you," Elsa comforted Anna, "You are the most beautiful creature on God's earth, and I will always love you."

She sighed. "I have a confession."

"You seem to have a lot of those," Elsa remarked.

"The...the brothers...they used to...to...take turns..."

"Anna, I know you went through tough times, but they are over," Elsa realised what Anna was about to say, "you are with me, you are safe and loved"

"But...I was raped...shouldn't you despise me?" Anna wondered.

"No one is despised Anna, only loved," Elsa told her lover.

"R-really?"

Elsa nodded in affirmation.

Anna embraced Elsa tightly, struggling not to cry.

Elsa hugged Anna back, "I love you."

"Elsa...yes I will marry you," Anna agreed.

Elsa smiled, "I'll make the arrangements as soon as possible."

Anna smiled happily. "I'm so excited!"

xXx

A few days later, Elsa stood at the altar of her chapel, wearing a simple blue gown with gloves and a hat.

Anna walked down the aisle in a beautiful white ball gown. A pale blue sash was around her waist, and a veil was atop her head.

Elsa smiled happily and took Anna's hands, happy to see her fiancee.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join these two women in marriage," the minister began,"Do you, Elsa, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do," Elsa replied, sliding a ring on Anna's finger.

"Do you, Anna, take this woman to be your wife?" the minister asked.

"I do." Anna agreed, giving Elsa a ring.

"I now pronounce you woman and wife. You may kiss the bride," The minister proclaimed.

Elsa unveiled Anna and looked at Anna happily.

Anna gazed into Elsa's eyes. "Thank you. For everything you've done for me."

Elsa smiled, "you are welcome, my love."

Elsa then passionately kissed Anna, signifying their union as wife and wife.

 **Author's note:** Made in collaboration with my partner, matt.


End file.
